Una Buena Persona
by Karmyne
Summary: La única razón por la cual Haruno Sakura llegaría hasta la puerta de mi desordenado departamento, hecha un manojo de lágrimas, y no golpeándome en la cabeza o insultándome―lo normal―, tenía apellido y nombre: Uchiha Sasuke.


**Disclaimer:** **Naruto©**_ Pertenece a _**Kishimoto Masashi_._**

**Resumen: «**La única razón por la cual Haruno Sakura llegaría hasta la puerta de mi desordenado departamento, hecha un manojo de lágrimas, y no golpeándome en la cabeza o insultándome―lo _normal_―, tenía apellido y nombre: Uchiha Sasuke.»

•

•

•

**Una Buena Persona.**

•

•

•

No me sorprendió verla―de nuevo―en mi puerta esa mañana. Tenía los ojos acuosos y en el momento en que dejé un mínimo espacio, ella se abalanzó contra mí, abrazándome con fuerza. Suspiré. ¿Cuántas veces la había visto llorar esa semana? ¿Diez? ¿Doce? Perdí la cuenta hace mucho. Me limité simplemente a arrastrarnos a ambos al desgastado sofá de mi piso.

―Sakura-chan ―la llamé, separándola de mi pecho. Al instante sentí mi vieja camiseta de los inicios de la secundaria empapada. Ella me miró, con sus ojos verdes. Joder, esa imagen rompe-huevos―. ¿Quieres decirme qué pasa? ―no es que necesitara saberlo; lo suponía. La única razón por la cual Haruno Sakura llegaría hasta la puerta de mi desordenado departamento, hecha un manojo de lágrimas, y no golpeándome en la cabeza o insultándome―lo _normal_―, tenía apellido y nombre: Uchiha Sasuke.

Asintió lentamente, dejándose caer en el sofá con la vista fija en el techo. Me tensé, preparándome para el monologo incesante. No me malinterpreten; quiero a mi amiga, bastante. Hacerle de psicólogo no supone ninguna molestia para mí, ¡Claro que no! Pero, afrontémoslo, ¿Estaba esperando que le diera un consejo serio? ¿De parte del muchacho mas irreverente de toda Konoha?

Sakura estaba desesperada desde hace dos semanas, por lo visto.

Y lo peor de toda la situación es que… egoístamente, deseaba que por una vez fuera diferente. Qué esas lagrimas que le recorrían las mejillas rosáceas fuera por mi entera culpa. Porque, desde hacía cinco años que ella me gustaba. Todo habitante de Konoha lo sabía; ¿Ella? Simple, solo tenía ojos para él, Uchiha Sasuke.

Mi mejor amigo. El universo tiene un sentido del humor enfermo y retorcido, según mi parecer.

Me quejé, impaciente. ―¡Vamos, Sakura–chan, suéltalo ya!

―Es Karin ―ella dejó salir un gemido lastimero, recargando su cabeza en mi hombro. Solté un bufido―. Naruto… Sasuke pasa demasiado tiempo con ella. Siento que voy a perderlo.

_Ni siquiera es aún tu novio, Sakura–chan_, pensé en decirle. Pero, ¿Para qué? Solo heriría sus sentimientos. Más.

―A Sasuke no le gusta Karin ―admití a regañadientes. Era verdad. Si se veían, era porque el padre de Karin tenía un equipo de investigaciones, y por ahora el objetivo que Sasuke perseguía era a su único familiar vivo, Uchiha Itachi, su hermano mayor. Karin era de utilidad, al menos en ese sentido―. Deja de llorar, Sakura-chan. Seré claro, la única mujer por la que Sasuke se interesaría, si decide hacerlo, serías tu. Orgullo y frialdad aparte, por supuesto.

Sakura se volvió hacia mí. Los ojos brillando nuevamente, iluminando su pálido rostro. Suspiré, sintiéndome como si me hubieran dado un golpe en el estomago. No, quizá dos golpes. ¿Qué clase de imbécil era? ¿Acercando a la chica que me gusta a mi mejor amigo? Está bien. No soy imbécil, me consolé con amargura, soy una buena persona. Claro, una grandiosa persona.

―No le presiones ―añadí suavemente, acariciando su cabello. Sakura se acurrucó a mi costado, haciendo latir mi corazón con fuerza. Cerré los ojos, sabía con que imagen me encontraría. Seguramente sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa sincera, la felicidad y la tranquilidad se trasluciría en sus rasgos. Todo porque… Sasuke si le correspondía. Tsk, menuda suerte me acarreo―. Por ahora, hay asuntos que Sasuke necesita resolver antes de… ―maldición. Antes de acabar con mi única posibilidad―. Antes de entablar una relación amorosa con alguien.

―¿Estas queriendo decir que tengo una oportunidad con él, Naruto?

Asentí, desviando la vista a la ventana. ―Sí, eso es lo que quiero decir, Sakura–chan.

―Whoa, Naruto ―sentí sus brazos delgados rodear mi cintura con cariño. Cariño amistoso, claro. Nada más allá―. Yo, gracias… sé que me he vuelto un poco fastidiosa con esto; debes estar queriéndome lejos de aquí.

_¡Nunca!_, grité mentalmente pero solo sonreí ampliamente.

―Está bien, Sakura–chan, para eso estamos los amigos ―_Amigos_, repetí internamente con resignación. Nos quedamos en silencio, escuchando las notas _Broken Youth_*****, provenientes de mi celular. Era un mensaje, lo que no me exaltaba tanto. Sakura me miró fijamente y traté de que no notara el nerviosismo en mi rostro. O, ¿Podría notar el amor que desprendía cada poro de mi piel cuando la tenía así, entre mis brazos?

Probablemente no. _Recuérdalo, Naruto, ella solo tiene ojos para Sasuke._

―Hay algo extraño… ―ella musitó con suavidad, separándose. Nos miramos a los ojos por un momento, y su ceño se arrugó ante un pensamiento que no manifestó―. ¿Te pasa algo?

_Sí, que me gustas. Me muero porque te fijes en mí como más que un amigo. ¿Y si te lo digo ahora te perderé? Que me gustaría ser esa persona por la que te levantas cada día sonriente, la razón por la que lloraras de felicidad. La única por la que estuvieras enamorada._

Me carcajeé, disimulando la mueca de tristeza que trataba de formarse en mis labios. ―Claro que no, Sakura–chan.

―Oh, bueno ―ella sonrió ampliamente, regresando a su normal estado de ánimo―. Supongo que debería irme, mamá debe de estar preocupada. Oye, haremos ramen esta noche, ¿Quieres venir?

―¡Por supuesto que sí, será la mejor cena del mundo, de veras! ―asentí eufóricamente, dejando mis sentimientos por ella a un lado. Escuché su dulce carcajada antes de que se separara de mi lado. Sentí perder una parte de mi cuando su calor desapareció. Me levanté de un salto, casi resbalando por unos viejos calcetines sucios. Recibí una mirada de desaprobación.

―Sería bueno que arreglaras esto, es asqueroso vivir así, Naruto ―reprendió con la manos puestas a ambos costados de su cadera. Sonreí satisfecho por su actitud. Esa si era la Sakura que yo conocía.

Me encogí de hombros. ―Compraré una aspiradora, y problema resuelto.

Rodó los ojos mientras se acercaba a mi. ―Eres imposible.

―Así me quieres, Sakura–chan ―me reí, fingiendo una pose de arrogancia y una sonrisa ladeada. Volvió a rodar los ojos. Fue inesperado, pero sus labios hicieron contacto con mi mejilla derecha. Abrí los ojos sorprendido, sintiendo la sangre subir hasta mis pómulos con insistencia al tiempo que la miraba anonadado. ¿Ella me… había… besado?

―Eres adorable, Naruto ―Sakura me abrazó y volvió a hablar―. Gracias por ser mi mejor amigo y ayudarme en todo. Te quiero.

La observé caminar, desapareciendo de mi vista paulatinamente y cuando su figura finalmente se desvaneció, me permití tocar mi mejilla con lentitud y dejar escapar un suspiro de resignación.

En el mundo existían demasiados bastardos con suerte.

Y, ¡Claro!, grandiosas y buenas personas como yo.

•

•

•

•

**_*Broken Youth―NICO touches the wall. Sexto Ending Naruto Shippūden._**


End file.
